Full of Holiday Cheer
by The Convergence
Summary: For Imaan: Annie wants a Christmas, and Finnick can hardly deny her that.


**For:** Imaan

 **Penname:** Imiaano

 **Character:** Finnick Odair (THG)

 **Other Characters Used:** Annie Cresta (THG)

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre(s):** Family

 **Message to your person:** Hope you enjoy, Imaan! I had a blast writing it :) Have a great holiday season!

* * *

 **Full of Holiday Cheer**

 _Annie wants a Christmas, and Finnick can hardly deny her that._

* * *

"Finnick?" Annie sticks her head out from the bedroom in their little seaside cottage, a questioning look on her face.

He's there right away, giving her a quick smile. "What is it, love?" he asks, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Annie moves out into the living room, standing in a beam of wintry sunlight. "How much do you remember from school, when we learned about the history before the Dark Days?"

"A few bits and pieces. Nothing especially. Why?" Finnick asks, moving with her.

She gives him a bright smile. "Do you remember learning about Christmas?"

* * *

Most of the time, being one of the Capitol's favored Victors is terrible. Just this one time, though, Finnick can appreciate the ease with which he manages to get a six foot tall fir tree delivered from District Seven to District Four. Not a bad feat.

He and one of the other Victors manage to wrestle the tree through the door of Finnick and Annie's cottage, where Finnick has already set up a little contraption of wood and wire and nails that should hold up the tree. He sets it down, leaning it against the wall, before he turns to Annie. "This what you wanted?" he double checks, waving a hand towards the tree as the other guy leaves.

"It's perfect!" Annie says, ecstatic. "It's beautiful, Finnick. Thank you."

He grins, her happiness all he needs to know that this was a good idea.

* * *

Annie's been making ornaments all week, finishing off another one as Finnick struggles to get the tree set up in its homemade stand. He eventually manages to get it bolted in, but it takes an embarrassingly long time. As soon as he's done, Annie pops up with a long, strung together garland of seashells and winds it around the tree in a spiral, then steps back to survey her handiwork. "What do you think?"

"It looks beautiful," Finnick tells her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "A Christmas tree, huh? Bet no one's done this for a long time."

"It's more special this way," Annie says. She picks up a few more of her homemade ornaments, crumpled balls of colorful paper on string, and begins to hang them on the evergreen branches. She tosses a few at Finnick, too. He catches them, grinning, and slips around to the other side of the tree to hang.

* * *

They don't have stockings. Annie likes the idea, but she isn't great at sewing, neither is Finnick, and she really doesn't want to ask another Victor to. Finnick makes up for this by figuring out how to wrap the presents just like Annie wants them to look (though he doesn't have the same qualms about going to someone for help).

By now, there are seven presents under the tree, four for Annie and three for him. Though Annie went into their room and told Finnick not to open the door, so he assumes she's wrapping an eighth. He can tell which things she's wrapped, but at least he can't tell what they are. He can't wait for Annie to get to open her gifts.

Christmas was a good idea, he decides. His Annie is smart, and this is just another point towards that.

* * *

Finally, it's Christmas day. Finnick wakes up early, like he always does, but today he's surprised to see Annie up before him. "Morning, sleepy," she says happily when he wanders out into the living room.

"Hey," he says back, rubbing his eyes. He moves to sit down next to the tree and her. "So, you want to open these now? Finally, the big payoff."

She laughs and tosses him a little wrapping papered packet. "Here. It's for you."

Finnick smiles at her, gingerly tearing open the paper and pulling out a seashell necklace, just like the garlands wrapped around the tree. Delighted, he tosses it around his neck, giving Annie a quick kiss. "It's beautiful, Ann. Open one of yours."

The one she picks up is a book, a lovely one with colorful pictures of beautiful exotic animals. She squeals, throwing her arms around his neck in joy. "It's so pretty! I love it!"

The couple exchanges gifts for another while, and Finnick has to say: for their first ever Christmas, it's a pretty great holiday.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
